herofandomcom-20200223-history
Benny (Supernatural)
Benny was a vampire in season 8 of the TV show Supernatural. He was turned into the ancient one known as "The Old Man". He is the ally to Dean Winchester and Castiel when the three heroes been trapped in Purgatory. He worshipped the Old Man as a god for fifty years. However, Benny fell in love with a Greek woman named Andrea and decided to abandon his maker, who then banished him to Purgatory. With the expectance of Castiel, he helped Dean Winchester escape Purgatory in exchange for being brought back to life. He and Dean developed a strong friendship. He was played by Ty Olsson. Biography Benny Lafitte was turned into a vampire by his maker, known as the Old Man a centuries old vampire who holds incredible power over and devotion from his nest. Benny and his nest were vampirates who would find private yachts heading for far away destinations, feed on the owners and then sink the boat to cover up their crimes. Benny finds a yacht owned by Andrea Kormos who he falls in love with and abandons his nest for. Benny never lies to her about what he is and having found something he likes in humanity, starts feeding on blood transfusions rather than people. However, Benny's maker and his nest catch up with him in Clayton, Louisiana and killed him for his desertion. The last thing Benny sees is his maker drinking from Andrea and believes that he killed her. Benny ended up in Purgatory where all monsters go after death. Also, at some point while he was evil, Benny knew the rogue vampire Desmond. At some point, he came to learn of the portal that could allow freedom of purgatory but it only allowed humans to use it. After saving and making a deal with Dean Winchester to help him get out of Purgatory in exchange for a ride out for himself, Benny fought with him and they found Castiel and the portal was resurrected and began living a new life on Earth. After getting revenge on his old nest and killing Desmond when he tried to force Benny to help him build a nest of his own, Dean cut off all contact with him before asking Benny to rescue Sam and Bobby Singer from Purgatory. Dean killed Benny, returning him to Purgatory where he led Sam and Bobby out but remained behind to cover their escape. Dean returns from Purgatory carrying Benny's soul in his arm and travels to Benny's grave in Louisiana. There, Dean performs a ritual, restoring Benny's soul to his body and resurrecting him. Dean tells Benny not to get into trouble and then the two embrace, celebrating their escape from Purgatory before going their separate ways. Flashback: As Dean is attacked by another vampire while searching for Castiel, Benny saves him and kills the vampire. He offers Dean a deal: if Dean takes his soul with him, Benny will show him a way out of Purgatory that only humans can use. Dean stipulates that they must find Castiel first and while Benny is reluctant, he agrees and the deal is made. Later, Benny calls Dean, but he pretends it’s a wrong number and hangs up, but later calls him back. Benny is watching a funeral and Dean suggests that for now they stay away from each other until they adjust, but tells Benny he can call him if he gets into trouble. Benny says that he agrees with Dean that Purgatory is "pure" and says he wishes he had appreciated it more, like Dean did. While Benny and Dean are in Purgatory. Flashback: Dean interrogates a monster using Ruby's knife to threaten him for information on Castiel while Benny watches. Finally the monster gives up Castiel's location and Dean kills him. Dean and Benny travel to the specified location and find a dishevelled and unshaven Castiel who Benny accuses of being a coward and abandoning Dean. Castiel admits to running, but explains it was to keep Dean safe as many powerful monsters including the leviathans are after him. Dean insists on Castiel coming with them as Benny knows a way out, but Benny warns that he doesn't know if it will work for an angel. Castiel reluctantly agrees and joins Dean and Benny in their quest to escape Purgatory. Flashback: Dean, Benny and Castiel come under attack by monsters and kill them, but Benny and Castiel try to convince Dean to leave Cas behind as Cas draws monsters and with him, they likely won't make it out of Purgatory. Benny warns that it’s not likely that Castiel can even escape through the portal they are going to use, explaining that Dean can go through as a human and Benny believes that as a former human he can get through too, but Castiel isn't even close to human. When Dean brings up the fact that he is a vampire, Benny defends himself by explaining how he drinks blood transfusions not humans saying "I drink blood, not people." Dean declares that they will get Castiel out or all die trying which Benny doesn't like. However, before they can discuss it further, Castiel senses Leviathans nearby and they are forced to run. Two Leviathans attack them and when Castiel is nearly killed by one, Benny decapitates it and saves Cas to Dean's shock. Benny, knowing that once his maker gets wind of the fact that he is alive again will be after him, goes after his maker. He tracks down another vampire from his nest, Quentin and demands his maker's location, but Quentin ambushes him with two other vampires. Benny manages to win the fight and kill the other three vampires, but is left badly injured and calls Dean for help while he hides. Dean shows up, retrieves Benny's blood bags and brings them to Benny who drinks them and heals. Benny explains what he is doing to Dean who decides to join him in his hunt and as they go through Quentin's things, Benny explains to Dean the history of his nest and how his maker is so old he believes he is a god. Dean figures out that Benny's maker is on Prentis Island which Benny recognizes and they head there. Along the way, Benny explains his personal history to Dean, how he was a pirate and then met and fell in love with a woman called Andrea Kormos which caused him to change his views about humanity. Dean and Benny reach a boat and take it to the island and they start to search for Benny's maker. To his shock, Benny finds Andrea is now a vampire and is overpowered and captured. While captured, Benny learns from Andrea that instead of killing her like Benny believed, his maker turned her into a vampire and she now serves him apparently faithfully. Andrea is so high up that she only reports to the maker and she slaps him when he makes fun of her for it. However, when she orders another vampire, Sorento to leave, she kisses him and reveals she still loves him. Andrea tells Benny that neither she nor any of the other vampires can kill the maker and free themselves from his influence, but Benny's return is proof that he is not a god and she gives him the key to his handcuffs and a knife to kill the maker with. Benny is brought before the maker who claims regret that he had to kill Benny and explains that he turned Andrea as a form of revenge against Benny. Benny reveals that Andrea is not loyal, showing his free hands and easily overpowers and decapitates Sorento with his own weapon when he attacks, using new moves he apparently learned in Purgatory. Benny's maker refuses to defend himself, wanting to die on his own terms and hating the world. Promising to show his maker a new world (Purgatory), Benny kills him with Andrea's knife. Returning downstairs, Benny is shocked to find that Andrea wants to continue on the maker's operation and hunting humans while Benny wants to burn it to the ground and start a new life with Andrea. Benny realizes to his deep regret that the woman he loved died a long time ago and Andrea moves to attack him, but Dean, having killed all of the other vampires single-handedly, kills Andrea. Benny and Dean return to their boat and Benny, completely disheartened, asks why Dean resurrected him when he could've faked helping him. Dean reminds him that they had a deal and they return to shore where Sam is waiting. Benny shakes hands with Sam, who feeling the coldness of Benny's grasp realizes he is a vampire and goes to attack him before Dean dissuades him. Recognizing the awkward moment and that Sam and Dean need time alone, Benny leaves. Benny's soul is absorbed into Dean's arm. Flashback: Benny leads Dean and Castiel to the portal out of Purgatory, dismissing their concerns that he was lied to about its location, stating that he lies, not the other way around. He turns out to be right as the portal opens after sensing Dean's presence. Benny turns to Dean, telling him he is putting a lot of trust in him. Dean tells Benny he earned it and casts a spell that absorbs Benny's soul into his arm so that Dean can carry it with him when he travels through the portal Benny, going by the name of Roy, has moved back to his hometown where he is working at a restaurant run by his great-granddaughter Elizabeth. Unknown to him, on Sam's orders, Martin Creaser is following him. After leaving the restaurant, a man who had expressed interest in Elizabeth is found dead by Martin seconds after Benny passed by. Benny finds and buries a second victim after going on a "fishing trip" and gets many calls from Dean about the situation and finally answers one and tells Dean it isn't him. Dean, armed with a machete meets up with Benny and Benny explains that it is a rogue vampire named Desmond he used to know while evil that's trying to set up a nest and wants Benny to join him. Benny refused and Desmond is killing a victim each night until he agrees. Dean believes him and warns him about Sam and Martin, telling Benny to let him handle them and Desmond. Benny isn't worried about the hunters despite Dean's warnings. After Sam and Martin go after Benny, Dean calls him and Benny reveals that he has agreed to join Desmond to get him to tell him where he is and only agrees to tell Dean where that is if Dean lets Benny join him. Armed with machetes and dead man's blood, Dean and Benny search a warehouse for Desmond and while separated, Desmond attacks Dean. Before Desmond can drain Dean, Benny decapitates him from behind. Benny realizes that his life in the town is over which Dean confirms, warning him that when word gets out, more hunters will be after him and that Benny has to hide. After looking through a window at Elizabeth one last time, Benny leaves. While on the road, Benny gets a call from a very mentally unstable Martin, on Elizabeth's phone, who threatens Elizabeth's life to get Benny to return. Benny returns to the restaurant to find Elizabeth tied up and Martin holding a knife to her throat. Martin threatens Elizabeth's life and cuts her to draw out Benny's blood lust, but Benny manages to bring it under control. In response Martin reveals who Benny really is to Elizabeth and demands Benny's life for hers. Knowing that trying to stop Martin would put Elizabeth's life at risk, Benny puts his head in position to be decapitated against Elizabeth's pleas. Later, Elizabeth calls Dean who comes to the restaurant to find Martin dead with his throat torn out and no sign of Benny. Benny calls Dean from where he is somewhere in the Catskill Mountains and tells him that he is having a hard time being on his own and tries to explain what happened with Martin. However, Dean knows and believes him since Elizabeth told him what happened. Dean is too far away to come right away, but agrees to come for coffee once the case is over. Not long later, Benny finds he is down to one last bag of blood and there is no sign of Dean. Dean calls him and tells him that while he appreciates what Benny did for him and will never forget it, he is done with Benny. Benny, despite being in a bad way, is understanding and the two say their goodbyes, leaving Benny sitting on a bench alone with his deteriorating situation. Benny, leading Sam and Bobby out of Purgatory. Having learned from Naomi that Sam is travelling to Hell through Purgatory and that his ride, rogue reaper Ajay is dead, Dean contacts Benny for help, knowing what he is asking of him is huge. Dean's plan is to kill Benny so that he can return to Purgatory and lead Sam and Bobby out the same way he took Dean with Benny returning with Sam this time. Benny agrees, saying he no longer feels like he fits in on Earth. After saying their goodbyes, Dean decapitates Benny. In Purgatory, Benny finds Sam and Bobby and rescues them from another vampire. Sam stops Bobby from attacking him as he recognizes him as a friend of Dean's and Benny leads them to the portal. After Sam absorbs Bobby's soul, he tells Benny its his turn, but before they can do anything, three more vampires arrive, angry that Benny is working with a Winchester once again. Benny, having never intended to return to Earth, stays behind to hold them off using another Purgatory blade Sam got from a vampire he killed earlier. Thanks to Benny's actions, Sam escapes Purgatory and Benny is last seen fighting the vampires. On Earth, Sam informs Dean of Benny's fate and that he thinks Benny never intended to come back. Sam now finally accepts Benny and when he learns that Dean buried Benny's body instead of burning it in case he finds a way to bring him back one day, Sam agrees. Category:Parents Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Horror Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Immortals Category:Betrayed Category:Martial Artists Category:Undead Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Supporters Category:Pirates Category:Elderly